Hatschek processes for the production of fiber cement plates are well known in the art. Typically rectangular parallelepiped-shaped plates are formed. To provide a profiled shape, usually to provide tapered edges to the long sides of the plate, the excess of cured fiber cement is grinded or cut away.
Attempts to overcome this extra process step of material removal, which is relatively expensive, by accumulating uncured fiber cement slab as multilayered slab form the Hatschek machinery on a profiled accumulator roll. However the disadvantage is that the density and hence the physical properties of the plate with tapered edges, is different.